Criminal's Crown
by TaigaaGina
Summary: Yuugi's been dreaming of a certain CEO, Jounouchi just wants to find someone to love and Kaiba is hosting a new tournament. But what is this ominous feeling the other Yuugi is having? Flareshipping and others.
1. Teen Problems

**Author's notes:** Edited. Why didn't anyone point out that I got Shizuka's last name wrong?

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

**Timeline:** Somewhere between Battle City/Battle Tower and/or Yu-Gi-Oh! R and Pharaoh's Memory. Doesn't make sense, but what the hell, it's my story.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 1 – Teen Problems**

"Your entrance is getting hotter."

"Nh!"

"Tell me what you want."

"I... Kaiba-kun... Please!"

"Look how much you're dripping. Can't hold out much longer, can you?"

"Haa! Inside me! Kaiba-kun... Please, fill me! I need it..."

"How delicious you look. Legs wide open, just begging for me to fuck you."

"Yes... I want you... Now, Kaiba-kun!"

"Guess I have no choice."

"Ahn!"

"Amazing... It's pulling me right in."

"Ah!"

"Does it feel that good when I'm pounding your little ass?"

"Yes... So good... More! Harder!"

"Yuugi..."

"Ahn! Kaiba-kun..."

"Mine..."

"Kaiba-kun!"

-x-x-x-

CRASH!

Yuugi opened his eyes and stared for a while. Why was his vision all... woody? And why did his face hurt so much?

_"Aibou! Are you all right?"_ he felt someone calling.

"Hunh? Spirit? What's going on?"

_"You fell off the bed, idiot."_

"I did?" he lifted his face and looked around. Indeed, he seemed to be on the floor and apparently his nose was bleeding, "Ouch!"

_"It doesn't look so bad,"_ the other Yuugi tried to comfort him.

"Damn it! Why does this always happen? And just when I was getting to the good part!" Yuugi wailed kicking his bed in frustration.

_"What were you dreaming about, exactly?"_ the spirit inside his head asked.

"Uh..." Yuugi tried to think about something. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell anyone about his night time (and daytime) fantasies just yet.

_"I can read your mind, you know?"_

"Aww, shit!"

_"If Anzu ever heard you when you're being like this, she would get a heart-attack."_

"Uh! First I need to stop the bleeding. We can talk after that," Yuugi tried to buy some time.

_"No worries, I'll just scan your dream while you're tending to yourself."_

"Hey! No fair, buddy!" Yuugi yelled while opening a tissue box and stuffing a wad in his nose, "You have no right to read my mind or dreams or any of that..."

_"Done."_

"Shit!"

_"Wow! Someone's in a bad mood today,"_ the spirit chuckled, "_But that's no wonder, seeing what it was that was interrupted earlier,"_ suddenly Yuugi could see a spectral creature, almost like his mirror-image, leaning over him and smiling seductively, "_Say, you seem to still have some problems. Want me to help you take care of it?"_

Yuugi looked downwards and blushed at the small tent forming in his pyjama pants. He glanced at the still smiling spirit and sighed, "Fine, but we have to be quick. It's school day, you know."

The spirit cheered and glided over to Yuugi, wrapping his see-through arms around the smaller boy and kissing his cheek lightly. Yuugi backed towards the bed and sat down, letting the ancient spirit to merge with his body and take control of his hands. He couldn't really blame the other, spending over three millennia trapped in a teenage body and without any kind of human contact would drive anyone crazy.

Yuugi felt his hands slipping under his pyjama shirt. They started to rub his erect nipples and he let out a yelp. In his head he could hear the spirit sigh in content. It felt kinda weird, sharing his body like this, feeling everything but unable to control anything. Yuugi let his mental walls wade, leaning back and letting the ancient spirit enjoy himself.

-x-x-x-

Yuugi yawned while walking to his desk. Thanks to this morning's action he felt really tired and unable to concentrate. He sat down and glanced at the clock. There was still fifteen minutes before the class would start. Yuugi had no idea how he could be here so early.

The classroom door opened and Yuugi saw Jounouchi slouching in. He looked even more tired than Yuugi felt and there were bags under his eyes. Jounouchi took a glance at the clock, gave it a face that said _how-the-hell-am-I-here-so-early_ and walked tiredly over to Yuugi, hugging him and sighing deeply.

Yuugi patted his friend's blond head and tried to look at his face, "I take it your date didn't go so well?"

Jounouchi lifted his face, meeting Yuugi's eyes and clutching at him desperately, "Is it because of my looks? Aren't I attractive enough? Is it because I'm not small and cute? Do I have to dye my hair?"

"Calm down and start at the beginning," Yuugi comforted. Luckily there weren't any other students in the classroom at the moment. Apparently everyone else had enjoyable lives at home.

"Well, I met her at the café like we promised," Jounouchi began, "We talked about random stuff, laughed, had fun in general. I was sure it was my big chance."

"Go on."

"Then, suddenly she looks at me nervously and says she has something important to ask. I thought she wanted to know if I was interested to continue somewhere more private..."

"But?" Yuugi thought he knew where this was going.

"Finally she opens her mouth and says 'I heard you're the big brother of Kawai Shizuka...'"

"Oh no..."

"'Do you know if she's seeing anyone at the moment?'" Jounouchi finished his story and buried his face in Yuugi's lap, "Damn it! Why does this always happen to me?"

Yuugi patted his friend's head, "So that's why you look like you haven't slept in a millennia," he took a sniff and gasped, "Have you been drinking the whole weekend?"

"No, only on Saturday, but for some reason my old man thought it would be funny to pour a can of beer over my head just before I left for school," he gritted his teeth in annoyance, "If that guy wasn't my father, I would have thrown him out the window already."

"Still, to think that your little sister is even stealing your girls now," Yuugi shook his head.

"I know she isn't doing it on purpose," Jounouchi said, "Hell, she doesn't even realise she has all these suitors hanging around, she's still too innocent," he stood up and looked out the window, "I love Shizuka more than anything but it would be nice to have people approach me for me."

Yuugi leaned his chin on his hands, "I thought you and Mai-san were hitting it off pretty well."

Jounouchi turned around and gave a sad smile to his friend, "Yeah, it would've been great if only she didn't have to go to America. Apparently the casino where she used to work wanted her back as a dealer," he hit the nearby desk in frustration, "I didn't even get to do anything because she was too afraid of people finding out she was dating a minor!"

Yuugi was about to say something but the classroom door opened and more students started to flow in. The noise level rose and Yuugi was starting to feel the beginnings of a headache. Jounouchi put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks for listening, buddy," he whispered, "Guess there's only one way for me to get at least some loving," he let go and ran towards the door, "Honda!"

"What the...!" the surprised brunette dropped his school-bag and tried to regain his balance after being glomped by the tall blond, "What's with you, Jounouchi?"

"My life sucks and it's all other people's fault," Jounouchi fake cried.

"Yes, yes... Let go of me now, everyone's staring."

Yuugi shook his head. He wasn't sure this kind of acting was good for Jounouchi. After all, Honda was one of those guys Jounouchi had admitted to Yuugi he had had a crush on. Unfortunately Honda was also one of Shizuka's fans, so Jounouchi had decided to keep his feelings to himself.

"Good morning, Yuugi," a brunette girl greeted him.

"Morning, Anzu," Yuugi yawned, "Sorry I couldn't walk to school with you, I had to help grandpa with the shop and thought you had already gone on ahead," he lied.

"Still you're here before me," Anzu wondered.

"Uh... Guess my clock is broken. I wasn't sure what time it was when I left," Yuugi laughed, rubbing his head.

"Well, how's the other Yuugi doing?" Anzu changed the subject, looking hopeful.

"He's sleeping at the moment," Yuugi answered, secretly hoping Anzu wasn't about to ask him to change places with the spirit. Their little sessions were usually more tiring for his other half who had to use his powers to maintain their link for sharing the body at the same time.

"Oh," Anzu was a little disappointed, "Listen, could you...?"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when the teacher walked in, announcing that the class was about to begin. Anzu moved to her own desk and Honda was finally able to get rid of Jounouchi, blushing a little at the stares other students were giving them.

Yuugi rubbed his eyes tiredly and prepared himself to get through the class without falling asleep. He wished he could be the one resting in his spirit-room but the other one needed it more than he did. Besides, Social Studies weren't really something his other half would understand.

He yawned again and tried to look like he cared.

-x-x-x-

It was during their walk home when they saw it. On the big outdoor-TV, usually used for commercials, Kaiba Seto appeared to make an announcement. A new tournament would be held during the Golden Week in Domino City. This time the duellists would have the whole week to challenge each other.

"The new Duel Disk chip will record all your wins and losses," Kaiba told in his announcement, "You can get this new accessory from any Kaiba Corp. store for free. You get 3 points for every win, 2 for a draw and 1 when you lose. At the end of the week the chips' data will be collected and the ones with most points get to compete in the semifinals. The chips will also record the information of the person you duel. You cannot duel with the same person twice during the Golden Week, so the only way to challenge them again is to get to the semifinals."

"What the hell took you so long?" Jounouchi yelled at the big screen, "I was getting bored with no tournaments. Yuugi, we're joining, right?"

"Of course," Yuugi nodded smiling. He could feel his other half's excitement about the news. The duelling was a perfect way for them to release some unneeded stress.

"I hope nothing bad happens this time," Anzu sighed, "It feels like these games are always putting people in danger."

"Idiot! What's the point of fighting if you're afraid of getting hurt?" Jounouchi asked. He was already calculating how to spent the price money. There were still lots of his father's debts, and Shizuka's birthday was coming around.

_We should probably figure out a schedule to decide which one of us duels and when,_ Yuugi thought, sending the message to his other self.

_"I could do the duelling, you can just sit back and relax,"_ the spirit answered.

_Idiot! Of course I want to duel, too!_ Yuugi thought, _There are probably lots of our old friends joining this one._

_"You're right, it'll be fun meeting them again,"_ the spirit returned back to his soul-room to think about new battle strategies.

"The tournament openings will be held a day before Golden Week at the Domino Stadium. The ones who wish to participate will have to get their chips before that. I wish you all good luck on your road towards victory," the announcement was over and the usual commercials returned on the screen.

"Hey, Yuugi," Jounouchi pulled his friend away from the others, "This could be our big chance."

"For what?"

"Think about it," Jounouchi smiled, "There'll be lots of people at this tournament. We could easily pick the ones we like."

"For what?"

"How come you're so slow today? I'm talking about partners. Bed partners," Jounouchi grinned at his friend's stunned look, "I'm sure there'll be lots of hot chicks and handsome guys who all share our passion towards the game. I can't wait!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Honda asked.

"Strategies," Jounouchi smiled, "Right, Yuugi?"

"Yeah, of course," Yuugi sighed. He was actually hoping Jounouchi would forget his hormones and just enjoy the tournament, _Oh well_, he thought, _I guess it's alright._

_"I wonder if Kaiba is participating,"_ the spirit suddenly said.

_I'm sure of it_, Yuugi answered, _He wouldn't pass an opportunity to duel you._

_"Starting to feel excited?"_ the spirit teased.

_About the duels, yes. Believe it or not, I just want to duel and nothing else._

_"If you say so,"_ the spirit shrugged his shoulders, _"All right then. Let's just have perfectly innocent fun and nothing else."_

_Thank you_, Yuugi felt the other back away from his thoughts and into his spirit-room. He hoped this tournament would help ease some of the sexual stress the spirit and himself had been feeling lately. Golden week was still two weeks away.

Meanwhile, he would have to deal with his own dreams and an overly active ghost.

-x-x-x-

**Author's notes:** The Duel Monsters game is actually called Magic & Wizards in the manga, but nobody really used the name after the Pegasus-saga (in real life it's just called the Yu-Gi-Oh card game). Since I'm basing most of my fic on the manga (since I'm more familiar with it than with the anime) I'd rather use the name Magic & Wizards, but since it might be possible that the name has changed into Duel Monsters in later manga series, I'll just be round about it and call it 'the game' or other such things.


	2. The Cobra's Spell

**Author's notes: **OK! The second chapter. The first one was kinda humorous but be warned that the story will turn darker and more violent from now on. If you didn't already know, this fic contains Flareshipping (Kaiba/Atem/Yuugi) and probably other same sex couples. The content will be mature but I'm not good at writing sex scenes so it won't be _that_ mature.

**Disclaimer:**Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I only own Angelique Ciel) so don't mistake this for the original story. Don't sue me, I have no money.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 2 – The Cobra's Spell**

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Kaiba," the dark-haired woman said, offering her hand to the CEO, "I must say, you look even more handsome in person than you do on TV."

Kaiba took the hand carefully and gave it a polite kiss. He had to control himself from just turning around and walking away. This kind of human contact was alien for him, "I am grateful that you agreed to this meeting, Ms. Ciel."

"Oh, please," the woman laughed good-naturedly, "Just call me Angelique."

"Ms. Ciel", Kaiba began, pretending he hadn't heard the woman's suggestion, "Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Yes, and I'm still a little unsure of what it is you want from my little facility," Angelique eyed the young man up and down, strange leer in her green eyes.

Kaiba squeezed his fists, "You have probably heard of the tournament I will be holding soon, Ms. Ciel. I am asking if you would like to rent your base in north for three days for the finals. I will, of course, pay any amount you ask and offer you a place as a sponsor."

"You mean advertising?"

"Yes," Kaiba gritted his teeth. It was nauseating, selling himself out like this.

"It's true that your tournaments have become popular, Mr. Kaiba," Angelique smiled, "But why are you so interested in _that_ place?"

Kaiba stared at the woman coldly, "I have my reasons."

Luckily Angelique didn't seem offended. She met the young man's stare with her own, twinkling eyes, "Maybe you will share your story some other time."

"Maybe," not likely.

"But first, let's sit down and have something to drink," Angelique smiled, putting her hand on Kaiba's arm and urging him towards the large parlour, "You must be awfully tired after work."

Kaiba almost hit the woman for her insolence but was able to control his reflexes. The CEO didn't like people touching him, especially without his permission, his little brother being the only exception. As soon as they arrived in the parlour, Kaiba pulled his arm free from the woman's hold and sat down on the offered seat. Angelique situated herself opposite of Kaiba and snapped her fingers. A young, handsome butler arrived next to her, bowing his head.

"Would you care for a glass of wine," she asked.

"I am still under-aged", Kaiba answered. Not like that had anything to do with it, he just liked being as clear-minded as possible when making business deals.

The woman laughed dazzlingly and Kaiba gritted his teeth in annoyance. He wanted to finish this business and leave as soon as possible.

"I must apologize," Angelique smiled, "You carry yourself with such grace and wisdom it's hard to believe you are still in high school."

"It's quite all right, Ms. Ciel."

Kaiba looked around the parlour while Angelique was giving orders to her butler. The room was decorated with ancient jewellery from different cultures. They had been cleaned and polished and Kaiba wondered why they were displayed like this instead of being used. He wasn't an expert but even he could see that some of the jewels were exceptionally beautiful.

To his displeasure he could spot many pieces from ancient Egypt. Kaiba frowned. After the resent events in his life he had started to feel wary towards anything to do with Egypt, Pharaohs or Millennium Items.

His gaze landed on one of the display cases. It contained a golden headdress, shaped in a form of a winged cobra. The gold had lost it's shimmering colour during the years and Kaiba could see the dirt that couldn't be cleaned properly. Even so, the cobra's fangs looked as sharp as they had probably been when the piece was made.

"I hope you'll be satisfied with tea," Angelique's voice snapped Kaiba out of his musings, "Are you interested in ancient artefacts too, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Not really," Kaiba pulled his gaze away from the headpiece, "If I my ask, why is this one displayed in it's own case?"

"Ah, you mean the Criminal's Crown?" to Kaiba's questioning look Angelique specified, "That's what it's called among the collectors. It's a _khepresh_, a ceremonial crown used in battle. It used to have a blue hood but as you can see, time hasn't been all that good for it. I could say that it's one of my most valuable possessions."

"It doesn't look all that special to me," Kaiba commented.

"If you think of it as a piece of gold, there surely are greater treasures than this," Angelique admitted, "No, what makes this one so extraordinary is the mystery behind it."

"What kind of mystery?" Kaiba asked, his eyes straying back to the Crown.

"First, let me test your knowledge, Mr. Kaiba," Angelique opened the case picking the piece up, "What can you deduce from what you see?"

Kaiba stared at the golden trinket in Angelique's hands, then lifted his gaze to her eyes, "Cobra", he began, "was an emblem of Lower Egypt. It was also associated with the Egyptian deities like the sun god Ra. Since the Middle Kingdom period it became a protective symbol worn on crowns or headdresses, believing to spit fire at approaching enemies. It was the mark of kings and royalty."

Angelique threw her head back and laughed, "Well done! I see you truly are a man of knowledge."

Kaiba only stared back coldly. Of course he knew. Collecting information was his way of living, and considering everything that had happened in his life lately, it was only logical for him to have at least basic information on ancient Egypt. Just in case.

"You are right, everything would point into it belonging to some royal," Angelique sat back on her seat stroking the headdress with her long fingers, "If only the rest of the tomb wouldn't indicate otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"The tomb," Angelique leaned forward excitedly, "was located north of the Valley of the Kings. You probably know that most of the notable people were buried there."

"But not all of the them," Kaiba commented, "Meaning the location isn't all that strange."

"Yes, but what was inside the tomb is. Besides the sarcophagus and the canopic jars, nothing else was buried in there," Angelique looked at Kaiba, waiting for his comment.

"Food, treasure, statues of the servants and other common objects, even games, were usually buried with the deceased," Kaiba recalled the information he had read, his photographic memory making it easy, "Things that they would need in the after life."

Angelique nodded her head approvingly, "And none of these were found in the tomb. Only the body and surprisingly, his clothes, folded in the far corner of the room."

"Could it have been tomb robbers?"

"The tomb hadn't been opened before," Angelique replied, "Besides, they would have taken the Crown and other gold pieces left from the clothes."

"Ancient Egyptians were strongly religious people," Kaiba wondered, "This kind of neglect of traditions couldn't be just a mistake."

"If the deceased wasn't prepared for the after life..."

"He wasn't believed to have an after life," Kaiba thought about it, "Or he didn't deserve it, more likely."

"That's right," Angelique nodded, "There is one more thing, though. The bandages used in mummification were made of sheepskin."

"What does that mean?" Kaiba asked.

"Egyptians believed sheepskin to be an impure material," Angelique smiled, "Only one kind of people would deserve something like that."

"Criminals..."

Kaiba's eyes widened. The cobra on the crown moved, tilting its head and looking at him with interest. It tasted the air with its tongue and stretched its wings, taking flight and landing on the armrest next to him.

He glanced at Angelique. The woman was talking, stroking the now snakeless headdress. Suddenly Kaiba realised that he couldn't make out anything she was saying. He knew she was talking in his language but for some reason his mind just couldn't process the words.

Kaiba turned back to the snake that was still watching him, swaying its head slightly. He took a quick glance at the still talking woman and then carefully reached his hand towards the snake. The cobra pulled its head back and hissed in warning. Kaiba stopped and the snake leaned forward again, lipping the air with its tongue.

Moving slowly Kaiba was able to reach the snake, touching the golden head with his forefinger. The snake flinched at the contact, flapping its wings and hissing. It lifted its head, flattening the upper body and forming the cobra hood. It also spread its wings and opened its mouth, flashing the poisonous fangs and hissing even more.

Kaiba almost laughed at the poor snake's attempts of scaring him, but refrained from doing so. He had a feeling the creature wouldn't appreciate him laughing at its expense. Instead he watched, almost smiling, as the cobra folded its neck skin, tilting its head almost as if asking 'aren't you going to do anything?'

Kaiba leaned towards the snake again and this time the creature didn't pull away. He stroked the reptilian head and instead of cold metal it felt scaly and surprisingly warm. The CEO jumped in alarm when he felt the cobra starting to slither its way up his hand. It coiled itself around the young man's wrist and rested its head, still keeping an eye on Kaiba and lipping the air with its tongue.

_I'm tired, too_, Kaiba thought.

Unconsciously he started to stroke the snake's back and looked over at the still talking Angelique. He tilted his head in interest and wondered what the woman was saying. Her fingers were still stroking the empty ornament and her eyes were fixed to the floor. She looked almost like in a trance.

Kaiba lipped at the air with his tongue. He didn't like the taste of that woman's perfume. Lilacs, they were too strong. They messed up his senses on hot days. He stroked his bare wrists and tasted the air more. He was starting to feel cold. What was he doing here, anyway?

_I need to leave_, he thought rising up. He stretched his wings and folded them over himself to keep at least some of the warmth from escaping his body.

-x-x-x-

"Kaiba-sama, we've arrived," a voice snapped Kaiba awake.

The CEO glanced at his driver, willing himself not to yawn or show any kind of weariness in front of his subordinate. Gods, he was tired! That woman had been so annoying and tried to grope him whenever it was possible. The tea had tasted awful and the twinkling ornaments around him had hurt his eyes. Luckily he had been able to make the contract before he did anything that he wouldn't have regretted, but would've been pain to deal with afterwards.

He rose from the car, gave the driver a permission to leave for the day and started heading towards his mansion. Mokuba would probably already be sleeping, which was okay because he didn't really feel like staying awake any longer than he had to.

_Damn, I'm happy the tournament will start soon_, he thought. Then he could leave all these boring office works behind and just concentrate on duelling. The Golden Week was just one week away.

-x-x-x-

**Author's notes:** Canopic jars were four (usually limestone) jars that were designed to hold and protect the mummy's viscera. The jackal-headed Duamutef held the stomach, the falcon-headed Qebehsenuef held the intestines, the baboon-headed Hapi held the lungs and the human-headed Imseti held the liver.

I'm not an egyptologist (although I do study archaeology) so if there are mistakes, please inform me. I hate getting historical facts wrong.


	3. The First Duel

**Author's notes:** I made few changes to this chapter's grammar.

I decided to use the Japanese names (translated to English, of course) after all. There will be a glossary at the end of the chapters containing duels (or any other talk about cards) that will have the US names (if they differ from the Japanese ones). Just use the Yu-Gi-Oh wikia to see what the cards look like.

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfic. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 3 – The First Duel**

Yuugi hadn't expected quite so many people to be at the Stadium. The central greenery was packed with duellists of all ages and there were even foreigners. The audience was also full and Yuugi had a hard time trying to locate his friends. Jounouchi was already chatting with some blonde, making her laugh with his failed attempt at English. Yuugi himself tried to be as invisible as possible, which was difficult considering his status in the world of Duelling (he was the winner of both Duellist Kingdom and Battle City, after all). Already there were people staring and pointing at him, whispering amongst themselves and grinning hungrily. Yuugi sighed, he knew a boy of his stature shouldn't dress up in black leather, but the spirit had insisted. They would just have to be careful. Absent-mindedly Yuugi fingered his collar, making sure for the umpteenth time that it wasn't on too tight. He was getting irritated at the mindless chatter around him, something that was weird to happen in an event hosted by the Corporate Dictator Kaiba.

But Kaiba wasn't there.

The compassionate part of Yuugi was worried that something had happened. It wasn't like Kaiba to miss his own tournament opening. The duellist part (aka the spirit) was pissed that his rival hadn't even bothered to show up. There hadn't been any kind of an announcement as to _why_ the CEO was missing, although there were already whispered rumours among the contestants. One of Kaiba's elites had just assumed his position and started the opening speech, which sounded kinda mind-numbing coming from him. Nobody really bothered to listen. If it wasn't Kaiba threatening them with his 'I'm going to kill you, maggots'-look, it wasn't important. People had even started to inch towards the exits, eager to start what they all had come here for.

_Let's switch places,_ Yuugi told his other self. There was a minute pause as the spirit floated from his subconsciousness, emitting drowsiness.

"_I thought you wanted to be here yourself."_

_I've changed my mind. I don't think I'll miss anything important._

"_Just because Kaiba isn't here..."_

_I've been up since 5 am to help Grandpa in the shop!_ Yuugi snapped, _Besides, 'someone' kept me awake almost the whole night._

"_It was fun."_

_Yes, it was._

"_But I don't want to change just yet."_

_Why not?_

"_Because Kaiba isn't here."_

_But you just..._

"_It's boring without him,"_ the spirit yawned (or at least had a feeling of yawning) and sniggered at his partner, _"I'd rather have you standing there than do it myself."_

_Even if Kaiba-kun _was_ here, it's not like it would make much of a difference,_ Yuugi argued.

"_Yes it would."_

_How come?_

"_Not telling."_

"Aargh!"

"Are you all right, Yuugi?" Jounouchi interrupted.

"Oh, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi let his other self withdraw back to his 'room', happy that he had someone else to talk to for a change, "What about that girl?"

Jounouchi grimaced, "Not working. She has a boyfriend."

"How do you know? It's not like you could understand her, anyway."

"When she starts to make out with someone, I think I understand," Jounouchi beckoned towards the girl who, indeed, was swapping spit with some surfer-type guy, "I'm not so desperate that I'd start to steal other's girls, you know."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Yuugi questioned.

"Let's beat it," Jounouchi started to head towards the exit.

"Are you sure?" Yuugi felt kinda bad leaving in the middle like this.

"Well, Kaiba isn't here so..."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Besides, I think it's over already," Yuugi motioned towards the speaker stand where the unimportant man wished them all good luck and announced the tournament's start. Every duellist was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Fighting, fighting," Jounouchi sang happily as they exited the Stadium.

"Jounouchi-kun, it's not really that kind of fighting, you know."

"Man, Yuugi, you've been kinda nit-picky lately. What's wrong with you?"

"_Yes, what's wrong with you?"_

"Nothing is wrong with me," Yuugi answered them both, "I'm just a little tired so if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take a little nap."

"_Who's stopping you?"_ the spirit commented before changing places with his partner, "Hi!"

"Yo!" Jounouchi greeted, "So, what's wrong with little Yuugi?"

"Aww, he's just depressed since his boyfriend's not here."

"Wha-?"

"Nothing," the other Yuugi scanned his surroundings, "Where're the others?"

"Somewhere. They should be here soon since I promised to meet Shizuka after the ceremony."

"Is Anzu with them?"

"I think so."

"Bye," Jounouchi grabbed the other Yuugi's arm before this had the chance to split.

"Nu-uh! You're not going anywhere," he commented, "You're going to stay right here and be my moral support."

"For what?"

"For when I see two of my former crushes drooling over my little sister," Jounouchi crossed his arms, "I need you to keep me from doing anything stupid."

"You haven't gotten any in a while, have you?" the ghost observed.

Jounouchi glared at his friend, "Not all of us have other selves who we can screw every night."

"We don't do it every-"

"Brother!" the two boys saw a petite brunette running towards them. Immediately other people's eyes turned towards the cute and energetic girl who seemed as oblivious to the their hungry stares as ever, "Finally I found you! I was afraid you'd be gone before I had a chance to give you my present."

"You bought me a present?" Jounouchi wondered, visibly moved by his sister's gesture.

_Complex,_ the spirit Yuugi thought.

"Here," Shizuka handed her brother a small parcel, blushing slightly, "I hope you like it."

Jounouchi accepted the gift and opened it carefully to reveal a pair of black, fingerless gloves that matched his dark jeans, "Aww, Shizuka," he sniffed.

"You like them?"

"Of course!" Jounouchi gave a quick hug and kiss to his sister and then pulled the gloves on, marvelling at the soft yet durable fabric, "Thank you so much!"

"You look so cool, brother!" Shizuka squealed.

_Complex,_ the spirit Yuugi thought.

"You should be grateful, since Shizuka-chan spent a whole day choosing them for you," Anzu joined their small group, followed by Honda and Otogi, who kept glaring at each other and anyone else who dared to glance at Shizuka. Anzu noticed the other Yuugi and her cheeks turned light pink, "Hi, Yuugi."

"Hi."

"So, brother, what are you going to do now?" Shizuka asked, hanging on her brother's arm.

"I thought about going to the park to see if I can challenge anyone there. What about you, Yuugi?"

"I was thinking about starting at the business district."

"Isn't Kaiba Corp. there?" Jounouchi mumbled.

"Your point being?"

"Yuugi," Anzu interrupted, "Mind if I go with you? There's something I'd like to speak with you."

"Uh..."

"I'm going to cheer on brother," Shizuka announced.

"No! Shizuka-chan, that park is too dangerous for you!" Honda exclaimed. Jounouchi looked at him in annoyance.

"It's a freaking park, Honda."

"I agree. You never know what kind of creeps hang out in there," Otogi joined in their conversation, "Shizuka-chan, I suggest we find some nice little café and have something to eat."

"Hold it, Otogi! What the hell are you planning?" Honda snarled.

"What the hell are _you_ planning?" Otogi growled.

"What's wrong with you two? Don't you think Shizuka-chan can decide for herself?" Anzu glared.

"So, Yuugi. See you later?" Jounouchi whispered.

"Yeah, good luck."

"Come, Shizuka!" Jounouchi grabbed his sister and started to sprint. The spirit gave the siblings one last grin and dashed into the opposite direction.

"Wha... Yuugi! Where are you going?"

"Shizuka-chan! Come back!"

-x-x-x-

It was a long walk from the Stadium to the business district and the spirit Yuugi was starting to regret not taking a bus. But they had agreed that as long as they shared a body, Yuugi would be the one in charge of money (he might not look like it but he was kinda miserly) and the spirit had no intentions of waking up his partner just so he could ask him some coins for a bus trip. No, let the kid first sleep away his bad mood. Besides, the sun was high and the spring breeze felt nice for someone who had been dead for 3 000 years.

There was loud cheering ahead of him and the spirit saw a group of people intently watching a duel. Kaiba's Duel Disk-system and holograms had certainly boosted the popularity of the game, as could also be seen earlier at the Stadium. It didn't take long for the spirit to push his way through the audience, most people recognising him and moving away in respect. He immediately noticed the light blue hair and the unusual spectacles that could only belong to the infamous Insector Haga. The spirit crossed his arms and decided to stay and watch the duel. Haga still had his precious insects with him and although most of his strategy seemed to be the same, he had some new tricks up his sleeve. The duel didn't last long, Haga defeating his unknown opponent and smirking in victory.

"Ah, Yuugi!" he exclaimed after noticing the Duel King among the people, "Here to get your title stripped from you by the almighty Insector?"

"Something like that," the spirit had no intentions to let the insult affect him.

"Kshihihihi," Haga sniggered, "I was waiting for this. I have a perfect new strategy designed just for beating the Duel King," he activated his Disk.

"Really? You better show me then," the spirit stepped forward, activating his own Disk and almost sighed at the tingle he felt from the excitement of the oncoming battle.

"Of course, it would've been more fitting to defeat you in the later rounds but who knows, we might meet again."

"Well, you're not the person I thought I'd get to duel first, either," the spirit smirked, "But what the hell. Let's begin."

DUEL!

"I set one monster in a face-down defence position and activate Field card Forest from my hand!" Haga grinned at his opponent as tall trees and grass started to grow around them, "As you know, all members of the Insect, Beast, Plant and Beast-Warrior tribes get an attack and defence boost of 200. I end my turn."

"My turn," the spirit drew a card and quickly scanned over his hand, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack position and attack your defence monster," the Magician mumbled a spell, shooting a ray of light from its staff that caused Haga's card to shatter in thousands pieces. _I need to keep him from summoning high level monsters, especially that Great Moth of his,_ the spirit thought.

"Kshihihihi, you think that's going to scare me?" Haga sniggered, "Unfortunately for you, you just destroyed Skull Mark Ladybug, and by it's effect I gain 1000 Life Points," a small insect crawled over to Haga, biting him and injecting its healing venom into him.

_So he has new monsters,_ the spirit thought, _Good, I don't want this to be too easy, _"I set two cards and end my turn."

Haga: LP 5000, no monsters

Yuugi: LP 4000, Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700)

"My turn," Haga announced, "I set one monster in a face-down position and end my turn."

_What's he planning to do, _the spirit wondered, "My turn, draw!" _What should I do? He doesn't have any Spell or Trap cards set but that smirk is kinda unsettling. Then again, I don't want to give him a chance to summon Great Moth,_ making up his mind the spirit announced, "I set one card and attack your monster with Skilled Dark Magician!"

"Got you!"

"Eh?"

As Haga's card shattered a small grasshopper jumped towards him, "With Pinch Batter's special effect I get to special summon one Insect-type monster from my hand," the Batter selected one card and placed it on Haga's Duel Disk, "And I choose Ultimate Insect LV1 (0/0)!"

A huge, round cocoon appeared on the duelling field. The spirit could hear movement inside of it, crawling and gurgling, and soon the cocoon was breaking, a giant larva poking its head out, snapping its jaws hungrily. There were few screams around them as some of the more sensitive people were frightened by the bug.

"Oh, and I must remind you that Ultimate Insect gets an attack boost from the Forest," Haga grinned.

"But it's attack is still only 200," the spirit commented, "What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

_Shit,_ "I'll end my turn."

Haga: LP 5000, Ultimate Insect LV1 (200/200)

Yuugi: LP 4000, Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700)

"And I start by activating LV1's effect and special summon Ultimate Insect LV3 (1400/900) from my hand," the larva's cocoon melted away revealing its spiky form that towered over the other Yuugi, making gurgling sounds and snapping its jaws, "And because I summoned it by LV1's special effect, it'll lower the attack of your monsters by 300!" Haga laughed as LV3 spat a cobweb at Skilled Dark Magician, lowering its attack to 1600.

_So that's his new strategy, a levelling monster, _the spirit thought, staring at the monstrosity before him.

"But that's not all!" Haga was ecstatic, "I also equip my Ultimate Insect with Laser Cannon Armor, raising its attack and defence by 300!" a cannon was attached on LV3, making it seem even bigger, if possible, "Also, don't forget the Forest. My Insect now has 1900 attack points!"

"I activate Skilled Dark Magician's special effect," the spirit announced, "Each time either of us activates a Spell card, I can place one Spell Counter on my Magician," the Magician snapped its fingers, and one tiny star appeared above it.

"A Counter tactic," Haga mused, "It's not going to help you long. Attack, my Ultimate Insect!" the Cannon started charging and the larva rushed forward, eager to get its meal.

"I activate Attack Nullification!" the spirit countered, a flash of light confusing the attacking monster, forcing it back to its place.

"Keh! Just a minor obstacle," Haga snorted, "I set one card and end my turn."

_What now?_ the spirit pondered, _That thing's getting pretty dangerous and it's only at level 3. I need to think something and fast,_ he drew a card.

"I activate Trap card Dust Tornado!" Haga cried out suddenly, "It'll destroy one of your set cards."

One of spirit Yuugi's cards shattered, Well, t_here goes my Rope of Life. Looks like Haga isn't taking any chances,_ he looked at his cards and clenched his fist, _Dammit, just have to endure somehow,_ "I'll place one monster in face-down position and move Skilled Dark Magician in defence position. I end my turn."

Haga: LP 5000, Ultimate Insect LV3 (1900/1100)

Yuugi: LP 4000, Skilled Dark Magician (ATK 1600, DEF 1700), one defence monster

"Kshihihihi! Running out of options? But alas, it's not over yet," Haga drew a card and smirked, "I activate LV3's effect and special summon Ultimate Insect LV5 (2300/900)!" the skin of LV3's bulged suddenly, ripping as long sword-like legs poked out and something that looked like a giant beetle emerged, "And of course, since I summoned it by LV3's effect, it'll lower your monsters' attack by 500!" a lightning fast slash hit Skilled Dark Magician, forcing it to grip its injured shoulder in pain, "Also, LV5 gets an attack boost from the Forest, now it's attack is 2500!"

_Not good._

"I'll get rid of that Magician of yours!" the level five monster charged forward, cutting the Magician in pieces and gobbling it up. Again there were exclamations coming from the audience, but the spirit didn't even notice, too immersed with his current situation, "Let's see you worm your way out of this one! Turn end."

"Draw!" the spirit closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths, _Calm down. You've gotten through tougher situations than this. You just need a plan,_ he glanced at his cards and there was a sparkle of hope inside him, _And I think I got it._

The spirit looked over at Haga, making sure that he had no Spell or Traps cards set. He only had one chance at this. Haga was grinning like a madman, obviously already gloating over his victory, _Don't get too cocky when you haven't even managed to get a single direct hit at me,_ "First, I activate a Spell card, Angel's Charity, and discard two of my hand cards. Then I can draw three cards from my deck," _Come on now,_ he looked at the three cards and almost audibly sighed in relief, "I activate a Spell card, Raise Dead, to special summon Black Magician (2500/2100) from my Graveyard!"

One of his most trusted monsters appeared before him, looking sternly at the Ultimate Insect and Haga, making the latter flinch, "I get it, you couldn't summon Black Magician with only one sacrifice so you discarded it to the Graveyard to make a Graveyard summon."

"Oh, you're pretty observant today."

"But it doesn't matter!" Haga smirked, "With Ultimate Insect's special effect your Black Magician will lose 500 attack points!" again there was a slash and Black Magician grimaced in pain, "Now your monster's attack is only 2000! You'll lose no matter what!"

"Do you seriously think I would forget something like that," it was the spirit's turn to smirk, "I activate Equip Spell card, Sword of Tenacity!" a huge blade emitting darkness appeared before the Magician, who grabbed it and swung it around experimentally, "Any monster equipped with this sword gains 500 attack and defence."

"Y-you mean...?"

"Correct. My Black Magician's attack power now equals yours."

"But you'll only destroy both of them if you attack!" Haga tried to reason, clearly afraid of losing his top monster.

"I know, it's a suicide attack," _I'm sorry, Black Magician. This is the only solution I could think of,_ the spirit gritted his teeth and finally gave his command, "Black Magician, attack Ultimate Insect LV5!"

Both monsters rushed forward simultaneously, slashing their blades and sinking them deep in their opponent's flesh. There was a gush of blood and goo and then they were both gone.

-x-x-x-

**Glossary**

Angel's Charity = Graceful Charity

Attack Nullification = Negate Attack

Black Magician = Dark Magician

Pinch Batter = Pinch Hopper

Raise Dead = Monster Reborn

Sword of Tenacity = Sword of Deep-Seated

**Author's notes:** In case you're wondering, spirit Yuugi was obviously referring to the sister/brother complexes.

In the Japanese version you add the word 'tribe' after the monster type, and some types may have different names than the US versions.


	4. Picking up the Pace

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 4 – Picking up the Pace**

The sun felt wonderful. Kaiba sighed in ecstasy as his tired body absorbed the warm rays, rejuvenating him and increasing his blood flow. He turned his face upwards, closing his eyes and spreading his arms to get as much of the blazing energy as possible. The city and its people felt so distant now, the hectic atmosphere of his office long forgotten. All he wanted at the moment was just to bask in the sun, taste the still slightly humid air and stretch his wings to get the muscles working again.

Kaiba snapped his eyes open. Where had that random thought come from? He looked at the greenery surrounding him, he definitely didn't remember coming here. At least the tall buildings he could spot behind the trees indicated that he was still in Domino City. Suddenly Kaiba felt faint as he couldn't fathom why he would come to this place that looked like a small park. His head hurt and he was somewhat nauseous, realising that he hadn't eaten anything. The sun (that wasn't yet high enough for it to be noon) glared down at him, but despite the uneasiness he was experiencing, Kaiba felt reluctant to move from the warm spot.

Not one for panicking easily, Kaiba calmed himself and tried to organise his memories of the morning. He couldn't help the small lump rising in his throat as he realised he couldn't really remember much, just some irrelevant visions and noises like a car honking at him as he crossed the street, a woman and her child staring at him as he passed them, the taste of dew, opening flowers and early morning sun on his tongue...

Kaiba fumbled with his collar (of a black coat, he noted), glad when he felt the small communicator in shape of Kaiba Corporation's logo. He switched it on and almost immediately heard the small static buzz as his call was answered, "Mokuba?"

"Brother!" the small boy's voice was so full of relief that Kaiba felt a twinge of guilt for worrying his only decent relative like that, "Thank gods! Where have you been all morning?"

"Mokuba, what time is it?" he didn't really know how to answer the other's question so he asked one of his own.

"Uh, it's past eleven... but brother!" Mokuba's voice started to sound scolding, "Where were you? Everyone's been looking for you! You didn't even show up for the opening ceremony."

_The ceremony!_ "Did you handle it?"

"Ye- yeah. Isano kept the speech since there was never any kind of announcement that you would specifically be opening the tournament. It started over an hour ago"

Kaiba sighed silently. Luckily his brother wasn't an idiot and could handle most of the unpredictable events. After all, that was what the boy was trained for, "Good. I'm sorry for inconveniencing everyone like that."

Mokuba didn't say anything. It was rare for Kaiba to apologise, but this time he was solely responsible for the mess-up. "What happened this morning?" Mokuba obviously wasn't going to let the matter go and Kaiba tried to come up with an answer.

"I..."

"_...a meeting..."_

"I was in a meeting for the new amusement park we were going to built in the US," the memories were now flooding his mind, "You remember that obnoxious man and his ridiculous demands? He insisted I give him more stocks in exchange for the land. I had to remind him of his place," Kaiba really loathed that man who, like everyone else, thought it was okay to boss him around just because he was younger.

"Why didn't you inform me about it?"

"_...I did..."_

"I did," that was odd. He could now distinctly remember leaving a message for Mokuba, informing him to handle the ceremony if he was to be late, "Didn't you get my message?"

"Well, the systems _have_ been acting strangely the whole morning," Mokuba wondered.

"Strangely? Is the main system malfunctioning?" if it was too serious, Kaiba himself would have to reprogram the whole thing. That usually meant couple of nights without sleep.

"No, no! It's just that something has been jamming the information processing," there was a sound of static and Mokuba's surprised yelp, "Oh! It's working again! Ah, and your message is here, too!"

"Should I return to see what the problem was?"

"Nah! We'll be able to handle it. You just go get your points for the finals," Kaiba could actually _hear_ Mokuba grinning, "You want to duel Yuugi, right?"

"Right. I'm cutting off now," after Mokuba's confirmation Kaiba ended the conversation. He turned around as he heard slow clapping, his skin prickling as he recognised the person walking towards him.

"My, my! What an amazing trick that was."

"Ms. Ciel," something went off in Kaiba's mind, like warning bells telling him to run, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, please! I told you to call me Angelique," the woman smiled and raised her left arm to show off her Duel Disk, "I decided to participate."

"I didn't know you were interested in duelling, _Ms. Ciel._"

"I have many hobbies."

"I'm sure you do," his voice was practically dripping with venom now, every muscle in his body tense. Angelique only laughed charmingly and tried to pat the younger one on his shoulder, only to have her hand slapped away.

"You're really malicious today, Mr. Kaiba," she laughed, "Or..." she leaned closer, peering into the blue eyes, "...is the malicious one being you, my darling?"

Kaiba's hand shot out, curling his fingers around the woman's slender neck and squeezing hard enough to choke her, "What are you doing here?" his voice was cold and his eyes were full of rage, whole body tensing even more.

Although she was gasping for air, Angelique didn't look intimidated, "I... want you to... come back..."

"Why should I?" Kaiba hissed.

"You... have to... the one who... owns the Crown... owns you..."

Kaiba actually laughed at that, "The Crown? You mean that piece of scrap metal? Why do you think it would give you any kind of power over me?"

"I know..." Angelique was starting to look pale, "I know about you!"

Kaiba looked at the woman. She stared back and a small smile was forming on her lips. He tightened his grip until Angelique was gasping and grasping at his hand, trying to get herself free. Finally he let go and the older woman fell to the ground, coughing and holding her throat.

"Are you all right, Ms. Ciel?" Kaiba asked, wondering why the woman was on the ground.

She stood up and smiled, stepping closer to whisper in his ear, "I'm perfectly all right, Mr. Kaiba, but I'm afraid I don't have time to duel you right now," Kaiba felt disgusted as he always did when strangers invaded his personal space. Finally she retreated and blew him a kiss, "I'll see you later, Kaiba-_kun_."

Watching her walk away Kaiba felt a sense of relief wash over him. He didn't know _why_ the woman made him so edgy, but the next time he ran into her would be far too soon. Glancing at the sun for one last time he took off.

-x-x-x-

Haga: LP 5000, no monsters

Yuugi: LP 4000, one defence monster

"I end my turn," the spirit Yuugi declared. Haga only gaped at him, still not believing his ace was gone. The spirit sighed inwardly, _Still relying only in one strategy, Haga?_

"_He's still gotten a little better. He'll improve more during this tournament."_

_Aibou? You're awake._

"_I couldn't sleep. For some reason I feel really restless. Is something wrong?"_

_I'll explain later. Right now I should concentrate on this duel. It's not over yet._

"_Okay,"_ suddenly the air shifted and the spirit almost lost his balance as it felt like a huge pressure had been lifted from him, _"What's wrong?"_ Yuugi sounded worried as he could feel his other self's distress.

_Later,_ the spirit looked over at Haga, "It's your turn."

Haga gulped and drew a card. His face was pale and he was sweating a lot, "I place one monster in defence and end my turn."

The spirit drew his card and glanced at his hand, _Time to pick up the pace,_ "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in attack mode. When it's normal summoned, I can place one Spell Counter to make it gain 300 attack points," the familiar star appeared on top of the monster and it cracked its neck, preparing for battle, "I also change Holy Elf (800/2000) from defence mode to attack mode."

The blue-skinned magician appeared on the field, unclenching its fingers and lifting its head. The spirit could feel Yuugi watching, memorising every card and strategy to be inspected in more detail later. He felt proud of his host. Yuugi wasn't as useless as most people seemed to think.

"I activate Spell card, Magicians' Cross, from my hand. When I have two or more face-up attack position monsters from the Magician tribe on my field, I can select one of them to gain 3000 attack points until the end of this turn. I select Breaker the Magical Warrior!" both of the magicians muttered their spells and Breaker's sword started to glow.

"But my monster's in defence mode! Even if you destroy it it'll be pointless!" Haga exclaimed.

"I activate Trap card, Meteor Rain!" last of the spirit's cards on the field turned over, "For this turn it allows my monsters to cause piercing damage when the attacked monster's defence points are lower than the attackers attack points."

"Gah!"

"Breaker, attack!" the magician charged forward and slashed Haga's Basic Insect in half, dealing 2100 damage to the insect-boy, "Because of Magicians' Cross, my other monsters can't attack. I end my turn."

Haga: LP 2900, no monsters

Yuugi: LP 4000, Breaker the Magical Warrior (1900/1000), Holy Elf (800/2000)

"M- my turn," Haga glared at his opponent, gritting his teeth, "Don't think I'm going down without a fight! I summon Big Ant (1200/1500) in attack mode!" a giant ant appeared on the field and Haga's mouth twitched into a grin, "After Forest gives it an energy boost I attack your Holy Elf!"

Big Ant caught the magician with its jaws, snapping it in half and causing 600 damage to the spirit. Haga ended his turn, obviously pleased that he had been able to cause at least some damage. The other Yuugi drew his card and glanced at Haga. He was a little disappointed that the other duellist had left himself wide open for an attack, just to graze him a little.

"I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack position and attack Big Ant with it," the elf twins charged forward, burning the ant up with their magic, "Then I'll attack your Life Points directly with Breaker," Haga gasped when the immaterial sword slashed through him, "I end my turn."

Haga: LP500, no monsters

Yuugi: LP 3400, Breaker the Magical Warrior (1900/1000), Gemini Elf (1900/900)

"Draw!" Haga sounded desperate. He glanced at his hand and slowly his mouth turned up into a grin, "Yuugi, you think you're the master of comebacks in duelling, but sometimes your opponent might have a stroke of luck as well. I summon Chainsaw Insect (2400/0) in attack position!"

The sound of whirling metal could be heard as the insect came forth. Its chainsaw-jaws started to sparkle with electricity as the Forest gave it more energy, raising its attack to 2600. Haga kept grinning, now a bit manically, as he gave his orders.

"Attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Yuugi turned his gaze away as there was a gush of blood. Sometimes he hated it how realistic these holograms could be. He watched as his other self's Life Points decreased to 2700. The other Yuugi wasn't really in trouble, yet.

"Because of Chainsaw Insect's effect, you can draw a card after it attacks or is attacked. I end my turn."

The spirit drew his cards and looked at them, _Well, of course a monster that powerful that can be summoned without a sacrifice has to have a downside,_ he smiled as he looked at Haga, _Still, I'm glad that he's not giving up,_ "Haga, I thank you for this duel. It has been interesting, but unfortunately I have to end it. I tribute Gemini Elf to summon Dark Demon Tribe, Gilfer Demon (2200/2500)!"

A huge red and black demon appeared on the field, letting out a bone-chilling howl as it stretched its wings, tail whipping behind it like a snake. Someone let out a scream and only then did the spirit remember they actually had an audience. Not that it mattered. He picked one more card and slipped it into the appropriate slot in his Disk.

"Finally, I activate Demon's Axe from my hand. I equip Gilfer with it to raise its attack by 1000 points," the demon grabbed the axe and howled once more, crouching to get ready to leap, "Gilfer, attack Chainsaw Insect!" the demon leapt into air, diving down to strike both Chainsaw Insect and Haga in a single strike, reducing Haga's Life Points to zero.

"GRAAH!" Haga exclaimed as the Duel Disks shut their holograms off, "Not again! I lost _again_!"

"Haga," the spirit addressed him, "You have to remember that anything can happen in a duel. Always be ready to react accordingly to unexpected situations, don't trust one strategy to take you far," he smiled as the boy looked at him, "Towards the end of our duel you were able to counter-attack without some beforehand prepared strategy."

"Hnh!" Haga obviously didn't know what to say, "Just you wait! I'll beat you in the finals!"

"I'll be waiting," the spirit turned and walked through the spectators who gave way for him, a little intimidated by his aura.

"_Good job!"_

_Thanks, aibou._

"_So, care to explain me what's been making you so jumpy all morning?"_

_Sorry, I guess it kinda affected you, too,_ the spirit apologised, remembering Yuugi's earlier mood.

"_No problem. Sorry for acting like such a jerk..."_

_It's all right,_ the spirit sighed as the small headache he was experiencing earlier finally disappeared, _Someone's using their powers._

"_What powers?"_

_I don't know. It felt kind of familiar._

"_Are you still feeling it?"_

_No. During our duel it suddenly diminished. I can't sense it any more._

"_So, what should we do?"_

_Although I couldn't really pinpoint its source, I noticed that it was most active in that direction,_ the spirit waved his hand to indicate the direction he was walking to.

"_That's where the business district is."_

_Right._

"_Kaiba-kun..."_

_I'm not sure if it has anything to do with him. In any case, we should check it out._

"_Okay, let me know if you sense anything."_

_Will do._

-x-x-x-

**Glossary**

Big Ant = Big Insect

Dark Demon Tribe, Gilfer Demon = Archfiend of Gilfer

Demon's Axe = Axe of Despair

Holy Elf = Mystical Elf

Magicians' Cross = Magicians Unite

Meteor Rain = Mereorain

**Author's notes:** As I mentioned earlier, the 'types' are actually 'tribes' in the Japanese version. Also, the Spellcaster types are called Magician tribe in Japan.

Yuugi's deck was mostly based on one of my own decks.


	5. The Rising Shadow

**Author's notes:** To answer some questions I got:

Kyashii : I can't really give away too much about the plot so you'll just have to wait and see what will become of Kaiba. Just know that it's _really_ complicated XD

sexy_fox_101 : I hate the kind of stories where people get together in the first chapter so I wanted to write something where their relationship gets time to develop. So it'll take _long_ before we see Kaiba and Yuu-chan together. Sorry...

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 5 – The Rising Shadow**

Jounouchi grinned and flashed a victory sign to Shizuka, who cheered for him from the small audience that had gathered to watch the duel. As the Duel Disks shut down and the holograms vanished, he stepped forward to shake hands with the young woman, exchanging few tips and pointers. This had been his third victory in a row, most people recognising him from the Battle City but still thinking he'd be an easy prey since he had only made it to the semifinals.

"Brother!" Shizuka hugged her brother and Jounouchi could feel the jealous eyes of the surrounding people on him, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," he hugged her back and then glanced at the small notebook she carried, "Did you get everything?" Shizuka handed him the book and Jounouchi quickly scanned through it, impressed at how much in detail she had written it.

"I also wrote down the failed strategies so that we can analyse them later," she looked up at him expectantly.

Jounouchi smiled and ruffled his sister's hair affectionately, "Have I ever told you that you're the best sister in the world?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Well, I'm saying it again," he looked around to see if he could spot any more duellists, but couldn't detect anyone new. He nudged at Shizuka and they started to walk towards the exit of the park, stopping once in a while to observe the on-going duels. Jounouchi enjoyed spending time with his sister, especially since they could only do so rarely, "What time is it?"

"Not quite noon yet," Shizuka informed, glancing at her watch, "Do you want to grab a quick bite to eat?"

"I guess we could," Jounouchi counted his savings in his head. Since his father had a habit of drinking all his unemployment fees, Jounouchi had taken it to himself to hide and manage some of the money they got, so that they could actually buy food and pay their bills. Because of this, he had gotten really good with numbers and accounting, and even the student counsellor at school had told him that with his skills he could try to get a scholarship, "Want me to treat you?"

"No need. I still have some money I earned by babysitting the neighbours' kids."

"Really?" Jounouchi was amazed. He hadn't known his sister did part-time jobs.

"I want to be self-sufficient. Like you, brother. That's also why I'm going to pay for myself," Shizuka declared.

Jounouchi laughed and wrapped an arm around Shizuka's shoulders, "You _really_ are my sister."

"What? Did you have doubts about that?"

"Sorry. It's just that you don't get pissed off as easily as I do."

"I don't have to since I know my brother will always defend me. And if not," Shizuka grabbed her brother's arm and twisted it, "I can take care of myself."

Jounouchi yelped and she let go, laughing and skipping up ahead. He laughed himself when he thought about the looks on their faces if Honda and Otogi ever found out about the more... tomboyish side of their sweet Shizuka. Suddenly he heard her cry out when a shadow emerged from a nearby alley, colliding with her and almost making her lose her balance.

"Are you all right?" Jounouchi asked, worried.

"_I_ am," Shizuka crouched down to have a better look at the person who had ran into her. The boy, about Jounouchi's age, panted heavily and his eyes kept darting around wildly, "What's wrong?"

"My friend!" the boy gasped, grabbing a hold of Shizuka, "Help me! He's going to kill my friend!"

Jounouchi didn't have to hear any more as he rushed towards the mouth of the alley the boy had ran from. His eyes flashed when he saw the young girl lying on the dirty ground and another person standing over her, a cold grin on their lips. Shizuka and the boy joined him, and not one to ask pointless questions, she immediately bent down to check the girl's condition.

"She's alive," she informed her brother.

"You two, take her out of here and call an ambulance," Jounouchi ordered, not breaking his contact with the dark brown eyes, "After that, Shizuka, I want you to go find the others. Yuugi, if possible," she nodded and beckoned the boy over.

"Be careful," she whispered to her brother as they carried the girl past him.

Once there were only the two of them left, Jounouchi stepped forward, "Let him go," he spat.

He growled as the darker version of Bakura Ryou only laughed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "Nice try, boy. I don't think you're powerful enough to order me around."

"Why the hell are you here?" Jounouchi asked, "And why the hell does Bakura keep using that Ring? He knows perfectly well what kind of a mental case you are."

"My vessel doesn't really have a say in the matter," the darker Bakura cocked his head and smiled, "I made some... _adjustments_ in his head the first time he wore the Ring. Just in case he decided to get rid of me. This vessel is the closest I've ever had to my original self, and the only one able to handle _all_ of my powers."

Jounouchi grabbed the light-haired boy's dark dress-shirt, pulling him towards him and glaring, "You bastard! I'm sick of you toying with my friends for your own amusement."

The other Bakura only stared back, eyes turning a shade darker, "Let go, boy. You do not wish to anger me."

Jounouchi reluctantly let go. The spirit was right. Although Jounouchi could handle himself in a fight, psychic attacks were something else. True, he had built a kind of an immunity to mind controls and some mortal damage causing attacks, but if even the other Yuugi had problems dealing with the tomb robber, what chance would he have.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think it's any of your business," the other Bakura commented.

"Why are you participating in the tournament?" Jounouchi kept pressing, now noticing the other boy's Duel Disk.

The spirit glared, but suddenly his mouth twitched into a cunning smirk, "Fine, since I _do_ have to keep my vessel at least somewhat satisfied, I'll grant you three questions."

Jounouchi looked at the spirit, wondering about his comment. But since he wasn't strong enough to stop the ghost, he should at least get some information out of him to tell the other Yuugi later. He thought for a while and finally asked, "Why did you attack that girl?"

"I didn't attack her. We just duelled."

_A Shadow Game_, Jounouchi guessed. He thought carefully about how to word the next question. No doubt the other Bakura wouldn't be willing to share anything vital, "Why did you waste your powers on someone like her?"

"It was a trap."

Jounouchi growled. The tomb robber obviously wanted to avoid giving him straight answers. He tried to think about the last question. A trap would mean that the spirit wanted to lure someone to him. Using the Shadow Game meant that it was someone with the ability to sense spiritual powers. Did he just want to lure out the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle? That couldn't be it or he would've just attacked one of his friends. It hadn't even looked like the tomb robber had known the girl or the boy he had attacked. _Could it be... He doesn't know who he's after? But why would he be interested in someone he doesn't even know?_ Unless... "Besides you and the spirit of the Puzzle, are there other powers at work in this tournament?"

The other Bakura glared at him, obviously annoyed that he had been able to figure out so much, "Yes."

_And of course you won't be saying anything more about the matter. I think his answers even got shorter with every question,_ Jounouchi sighed. It seemed as though Anzu had been right, things would most likely turn dangerous in this tournament as well. He tensed when the tomb robber pushed himself off the wall.

"That was three questions," the spirit purred, stalking closer. He placed his right hand on Jounouchi's chest, rubbing lazily "Now let me ask you something; what do I get for satisfying your curiosity?"

"I didn't know you wanted something in return," Jounouchi tried.

"You get a little, you give a little. Nothing is free in life, boy. You of all people should know that."

"And what would it be that you want?" Jounouchi had to stifle his survival instinct to run when this near to an opponent that he knew to be far more dangerous than a regular human. The gods knew it wouldn't be wise, not to mention pointless.

The other Bakura seemed to enjoy his discomfort, "We're in a tournament so how about a duel?"

"I hope you're talking about a regular duel."

The tomb robber only smiled wickedly. He stepped backwards and Jounouchi could see something glowing under the spirit's shirt. The alley started to melt away, the air grew heavy and thick. The Millennium Ring was distorting the reality and soon they were surrounded by endless darkness.

To Jounouchi it felt like he was standing on the edge of an abyss. He got a sense of vertigo. The air was too hot and moist for him to breath properly, like just before a heavy thunderstorm. He panted and tried to keep his balance under the unseen pressure. His head swam as all his senses bombarded his brain with disjointed informations about the new 'environment'.

Jounouchi placed his hand on top of his deck, closing his eyes and concentrating on the steady beating and whispering coming from it. The other Yuugi had once instructed him that it would help him keep his sanity in situations like this. He could feel the monsters moving inside the deck, shifting places to respond to their master's wishes. Unfortunately, most of Jounouchi's cards were new so he wasn't familiar with them enough to completely control their order.

"Oh," Jounouchi looked up when he heard the spirit speak, "Looks like our little Pharaoh has been training his pet," there was a cold smile on the tomb robber's lips, "That girl before self-destructed within a minute. I thought I'd never get tired of hearing people scream, but hers was just annoying."

"You bastard," Jounouchi growled and tried to concentrate on breathing. He could hear blood surging in his ears, or maybe it was the sound of the darkness surrounding them, "After I beat you, Bakura will finally get rid of you for good."

The spirit started laughing almost hysterically, actually holding his sides, "You?" he gasped, "You think _you_ can actually beat me, boy? And you think you could get rid of me that easily?" suddenly he stopped and straightened up, "I've been to Hell, boy. You think something flimsy like the Shadow Realm could actually detain _me_?"

Jounouchi looked at the spirit. He didn't seem to have any problems at enduring the invisible pressure. He swallowed and tried to stand with his head held high, biting his lip to keep his body from caving in, "You think I'm a beginner at this? I've survived the Shadow Realm, too."

"And yet you can hardly stand," the spirit licked his lips and looked up, "It's starting."

The darkness started swirling, creating a vortex around them. Jounouchi staggered when he had a feeling of the ground disappearing from beneath him. He looked down only to see a bottomless pit, calling him, tempting him to jump. Same kind of abyss opened over them, the two gorges clawing at his soul, trying to rip it apart. Jounouchi looked at the tomb robber who seemed unaffected by what was going on around them, licking his lips at seeing the younger boy's suffering.

"Since I'm the challenger, I get to start," the other Bakura smiled, activating his Disk, Jounouchi's own responding almost immediately.

DUEL!

"I'll place one monster in defence position and set two cards. It's your turn," the spirit smiled at how long it took for the other boy to register what was going on. Hands shaking badly, Jounouchi drew his card.

"I... summon Blade Knight (1600/1000) in attack position," the monster's armour shone, reflecting some of the dark and Jounouchi rubbed his watering eyes, "Blade Knight, attack the defending monster!"

Death Camel (500/600) let out a gurgled whine as Blade Knight's sword sank into it's skull. Jounouchi had to stifle his gag-reflex as the smell of decaying flesh and old blood filled his nostrils, making it even harder to breath, "Since Blade Knight is the only monster I command, it'll negate any flip summon effects," he placed one card on the trap/spell-zone and looked at the tomb robber, "Your turn."

Bakura : LP 4000, no monsters

Jounouchi : LP 4000, Blade Knight (1600/1000)

The spirit didn't look too taken aback at the destruction of his monster. He only placed a new one and signalled for Jounouchi to take it from there. Jounouchi tried to think about what the spirit was planning, but the constant whispering and pulling of the two opposite abysses made it hard to concentrate, _I can't get careless_, he thought,_ I have more to lose in this duel than few points._

"By the way," the spirit suddenly said, "Want to see something interesting?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened when the other Bakura started to unbutton his shirt. He gasped when he could see the Millennium Ring shining on the pale chest, the spikes of the Ring stuck so deep into the flesh that the wounds were still bleeding, "What the hell is that?" Jounouchi growled.

"Just a little insurance," the tomb robber traced one blood trail with his finger and Jounouchi had to turn his eyes away as it got close to the waistband of the faded jeans, "I wanted to make sure that in case something happened to me, my vessel wouldn't be left all alone," he licked the blood off his finger, "This way, we'll always be together."

"What do you-?"

"In language that even you can understand," the spirit grinned wickedly, "If I die, he dies."

"You fucking bastard!"

"So, although _I'll _be able to survive the Shadow Realm, I'm not so sure about my vessel," the tomb robber sighed, "His mind is so weak."

Jounouchi gritted his teeth, _So if I win, Bakura will die, but if I lose I'm not sure if I could get out of the Shadow Realm again. Last time it was thanks to Yuugi that I survived, but he's not here right now._

"Jounouchi-kun," the spirit purred, mimicking the real Bakura, "It's your turn."

-x-x-x-

**Glossary**

Death Camel = Des Lacooda

**Author's notes:** All right, I promised my friend to add some Jounouchi/Bakura into this story and since there's Puzzleshipping, there'll (naturally) be Ringshipping as well (or whatever it's called). I must say, the Jounouchi/ThiefBakura/Bakura thing is growing on me ^-^


	6. Red Eyes

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 6 – Red Eyes**

It had taken them longer than they had anticipated, but finally they were at the Kaiba Corporation's main office. The spirit of the Puzzle looked up at the towering building, somewhat impressed that someone as young as Kaiba could own something like that. He felt a tug at the back of his mind and Yuugi appeared before him.

"_You think he's here?"_

_I hope so. Otherwise it's going to be hard to track him down,_ the spirit stepped through the automatic doors and looked around the lobby. It was mostly empty, except for the information desk and the elevators at the back. A young woman was sitting at the desk, talking to a headset while tapping something on her computer. The spirit waited for the woman to finish, "Is the CEO present?"

The woman looked at him from head to toe, obviously not approving of his black leather pants, vest and fishnet shirt. She pursed her nose at his appearance, but the spirit only stared back steadily, not letting her negative attitude affect him. Unfortunately this seemed to rile her up even more.

"_Did you have to wear the collar, too?"_ Yuugi sighed, glad it wasn't him who had to endure the glare.

_I like how it feels around my neck,_ "Is there a problem?" the spirit asked aloud.

"No, no," the woman straightened up, "May I ask who you are?"

"Mutou Yuugi," it had become natural for the spirit to use his vessel's name, "I'm here to see the CEO."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"In that case, I'm afraid we can't let just anyone see the president," the woman turned back to her computer, "He is a very busy person."

"Does that mean that he is here?"

"I don't have the authority to reveal information like that," she glared at him sharply, "If you still insist on seeing the president, you'll have to take your case to the personnel department and see if they can help," she smiled, "But I must warn you, the line is pretty long so it will be few months, if ever, before you get to see him."

"Okay. So his office's on the top floor, right?"

"Nice try, but you would need an employee card or a permission from the top to operate the elevators," she placed her hand near a small switch, "Now, if you keep interrupting my work, I have to call the security."

"_Nice, now we're being thrown out."_

"Look," the spirit placed his hands on the desk, "If you just contact Kaiba, I'm sure he'll give you a permission to let me in," _Hopefully._

Not using an honorific with Kaiba's name seemed to be the last straw, "You have some nerve to just march in here and demand to see the president. Even if it is the tournament, there are limits to where and who you can challenge," she glanced at the Duel Disk on the spirit's left arm and clicked the switch, "Security?"

"Hey," the woman looked up just as the spirit's eyes flashed red. As she stared blankly ahead of her, he snatched her employee card that lay on the table, _Let's go._

"_What did you do?"_ Yuugi asked worriedly.

_I just made her see a vision. Don't worry, she won't remember anything when she snaps out of it._

"_I hope we won't get in trouble for this,"_ Yuugi mumbled.

_We're just borrowing her card for a bit._

"_You mean 'stealing' it."_

_No, I mean 'borrowing' it. We'll give it back when we leave. See, that's the difference between stealing and borrowing._

"_Usually when you borrow, the other participant is aware of it."_

They entered the elevator and the spirit slipped the card into the reader. A green light lit up and he pushed the button for the top floor. The elevator didn't move. He tried it again, but nothing happened, _Guess she doesn't have authority to enter the higher offices._

"_Well, let's see how far we can go and figure something out after that."_

After pressing different numbers the elevator finally started to move, carrying them to the 20th floor, _She must be pretty low on the food-chain._

"_She works at the lobby. How high up did you think she was?"_

Once the doors re-opened, the spirit glanced around to see if there were any other people trying to stop him. When the coast was clear, he started to walk down the long hallway, checking the names and titles on the doors, _See anyone who might be important enough to have access to the top floors?_

"_I'm not even sure what half of these people are supposed to do,"_ Yuugi hovered around him,_ "What kind of people usually are important enough to see Kaiba-kun?"_

"What are you doing here?"

Both of them turned to see a man standing at one of the doors they had passed. He was checking the spirit out, much the same way the information lady had, but this time the spirit noticed a hungry look on the man's eyes. He could feel Yuugi shudder in disgust, apparently realising the same thing, "I need to get to the top floor."

"Is this some sort of a birthday surprise?" the man asked, "I don't think the people up there would appreciate something like this."

"Oh?" the spirit decided to play along, "But I was asked to see someone up there. Unfortunately, the lady downstairs couldn't give me clearance all the way up."

"Who are you supposed to see?"

_Names!_

"_Um... Isono?"_

_Does he seem like the type?_

"_We can say that his co-workers wanted to play a prank on him."_

"Isono," _Well, at least he knows us so maybe he can help,_ "Could you tell me where his office is?"

"I can take you there," the man smiled, "It's on the 50th floor so you'll need a special card for the elevator."

"I wouldn't want to bother your work."

"Nonsense," the man started to lead him towards another elevator, "Besides, I want to see the look on that hard-ass's face when he sees you."

_This place is too big,_ the spirit sighed when they were (once more) in an elevator.

"_He's touching you!"_

_I noticed._

"Say," the man placed his hand on the spirit's hip, "Never seen someone as exotic as you before. How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't," the spirit tried to step away, "It's confidential."

"You're not really in a hurry to see that old man, are you?"

"Shouldn't you talk more politely about your superiors?"

"Come on, let me have some fun before I have to return to work," the man pressed him against the wall, "You don't know how hard it's been, especially now that the tournament's on. The brat's a real slave driver."

"And now you're even dissing your boss," the spirit sighed and elbowed the man away, "Anyway, the kind of thing you're thinking of isn't part of my job."

"Oh? Anyone would come to that conclusion when seeing a beauty like you dressed like that," the man grabbed his wrists, "Is this part of your cos-play?" he referred to the Duel Disk.

"No," the spirit hissed when the man pressed his knee between his legs, "You better let go before something terrible happens."

"_Something_ is going to happen, all right," the man wrapped his arms around the spirit's waist and lowered his head.

"_Other me!"_

"Air pocket."

"Wha-?"

The spirit head-butted the man. Hard. The pervert fell on the floor just as the doors opened. He stepped out, rubbing his head, _It looks less painful on TV._

"_Nice save, but you could've closed the link before you did that,"_ Yuugi groaned.

"I didn't have time to think that far," the spirit muttered.

"_Why didn't you use your powers like in the lobby?"_

_I don't want to overuse them. If I'm right and something weird is going to happen, I'm going to need all of my strength, _they moved down yet another hallway,_ Besides, the jerk deserved it._

"_Agreed."_

"Mutou Yuugi-san?" they looked up to see Isono walking towards them, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be earning the points for the tournament?"

"I'm sorry, Isono-san, but I need to see Kaiba."

"Are you all right?" Isono looked worriedly at the bruise on the spirit's forehead.

"Yes, it was just an air pocket."

"In an elevator?"

"It happens."

"I see," he looked at the spirit a little sceptically, "Anyway, Kaiba-sama isn't here. He's also joining the tournament, as you might have guessed. Did you come all this way just to challenge him?"

"Not quite," _Figures that he isn't here,_ "Well, maybe you can help. Did anything unusual happen in the Kaiba Corp. this morning?"

Isono was silent. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, "Have you heard something?"

_So something is up,_ "Maybe."

"Come with me," Isono started walking, "It's better if you hear it from Mokuba-sama himself."

"_What is going on?"_ Yuugi sounded worried, _"You don't think Kaiba-kun is... mixed up with something dangerous again, do you?"_

_I guess Mokuba will be telling us about that._

They came to a large room full of computers and a big screen that showed the map of the city. Small lights were blinking on the map and there were people moving from one computer to another, checking some statistics and talking to each other through headsets. At the spirit's curious look, Isono explained, "This is where we keep records of every duel. It's to prevent cheating during the counting of points."

"I see. Is this because of the upgrade of the Duel Disks we were given?"

"Since the new chips are removable, it wouldn't be impossible for talented hackers to change their records to advance to the semifinals."

"Isono! Did you bring the-?" Mokuba's eyes widened as he saw the spirit, "Yuugi!"

"Hi," the spirit briefly hugged Mokuba as the boy lunged himself at him. This didn't seem to much affect other people in the room. Mokuba was a kid, after all, "Mokuba, I have to speak with you."

The boy looked questioningly at Isono, who only shook his head. He removed his own headset and started to pull the spirit out of the room, "It's better if too many don't hear about this," they entered an empty office and Isono closed the door after them, leaving the two alone, "I knew it wasn't normal..."

"Did you notice something unusual around here this morning?" the spirit asked.

"First, tell me what brought you here."

"This morning I felt a gathering of power in this direction," Mokuba wasn't as biased against magical powers as his brother, so the spirit could speak freely, "Since you and Kaiba have a past with these kind of things, I thought that something might have been going on again."

"Um, can you tell me what kind of power it was?"

"Sorry, I was too far away and it's gone now."

"Oh," the small boy looked disappointed, "Well, we _did_ have some problems with the network system this morning, but it-," his eyes widened, "Uh, at what time did the... power disappear?"

"_Didn't you say it was during the duel with Haga? Then, it was about an hour after the opening ceremony,"_ Yuugi informed and the spirit forwarded this.

"That was when the system started to work again..."

"Mokuba, has anything else happened lately?"

The boy's eyes became worried as he obviously remembered something, "I don't know if it has anything to do with what you're talking about, but brother's been acting strange."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, he's been sleeping more than usual. At first I thought it might have just been the stress finally getting to him, what with the tournament coming up and all, and I was actually happy that he got to rest, but..." Mokuba looked at the spirit, "It's not so unusual when he's sleeping on the couch, but I've seen him few times asleep at his desk or at the dining table, and once even next to the heater in his room!"

"Maybe he's just tired like you said," the spirit tried to calm the boy.

"But it's so _unlike_ him!" Mokuba sounded desperate, "And that's not all, sometimes he just walks around with this really scary look in his eyes. Like he really doesn't register anything that's going on around him. He just suddenly takes off, without informing anyone, and could be gone for hours! It even happens in the middle of the night! He was gone this morning, too..."

"So that's why Kaiba wasn't at the ceremony."

Mokuba nodded, "I'm a little scared. You know, it's not uncommon for businessmen to overwork themselves. It starts with either insomnia or narcolepsy, then they start to withdraw to themselves, there's unusual behaviour and finally they either lose it or..." he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I've seen it before! When our... when Gouzaburou was still alive, it happened to one of the secretaries that worked for him."

Yuugi tried to comfort the boy, but in the spirit form his hands just phased through him. The spirit placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, a little uneasy since he wasn't all that used to comforting, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kaiba will be all right."

"But even if it's not that... The fact that you're here means that there's something even worse going on. Something like what happened with Pegasus and that Malik guy!"

The spirit had to look away from Mokuba's accusing eyes. He couldn't blame the boy since he _had_ been the reason for all the previous events. He felt an encouraging tug in his mind and looked at Yuugi, _"It's not your fault."_

"Mokuba," the spirit said to the boy, "I _have_ to find Kaiba. I might be able to do something before it gets completely out of hand."

"I understand," he looked up, "Sorry about what I said..."

The spirit just smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "It's all right."

"We can track brother by his Duel Disk," Mokuba opened the office door, "Come on."

The spirit followed Mokuba back to the computer-room while rubbing his forehead. Suddenly he felt really tired and it was only the first day.

-x-x-x-

Jounouchi wiped the sweat from his forehead. The pressure of the Shadow Game made it hard to concentrate. The air was hot and heavy and all the time he could hear the almost inaudible whispering in his ears. He drew a card and looked at the smiling tomb robber, _And now I have to figure out a way to end this duel so that neither of us has to be sacrificed to the Shadow Realm._

"Are you giving up?" the spirit of the Ring asked.

"Hell no! I summon Blizzard Warrior (1400/400) to attack mode," the knight wearing a blue hued armour appeared on the field. The air around it seemed to frost and Jounouchi found it a lot easier to breath the cold air emanating from the monster, than the searing humidity wafting from the vortex around them, _Should have done this sooner. At least I can think somewhat clearer now,_ "I attack the face-down card with Blizzard Warrior!"

The monster struck its two-bladed sword into the card, but it recoiled from a large, pyramid-like structure. Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400) let out a grunt and shoved the Warrior back with its head, "Since the attack and the defence are the same, the battle is null," the tomb robber informed.

_Dammit!_ Jounouchi knew about the Pyramid Turtle's effect to special summon strong undead monsters when it was destroyed in battle. No way was he going to let the tomb robber do that before he was ready, "I... end my turn."

Bakura : LP 4000, Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400)

Jounouchi : LP 4000, Blade Knight (1600/1000), Blizzard Warrior (1400/400)

"Oh? You're not as stupid as one might think," the spirit laughed. He drew a card, "I place one card in defence and activate a Continuous Spell card, Everliving Underworld Cannon," a huge skull-ornamented cannon with chains appeared on the field. It floated in place behind Pyramid Turtle, the cannon's head aimed at Jounouchi, "Also, I set one card and end my turn."

_Why isn't he attacking?_ Jounouchi didn't like this. It wasn't like the tomb robber to be this passive. He drew a card.

"I activate a Trap card, Cry of the Living Dead," the tomb robber announced suddenly, "I raise Death Camel from the death and when that happens, the effect of Everliving Underworld Cannon is also activated," he smiled wickedly, "Once during each player's turn, when a monster of the Undead tribe is special summoned on the field, you take 800 points of damage."

"Wha-?" it all happened so fast that Jounouchi didn't have time to react. The zombie-camel reappeared on the field and the Cannon charged up, launching a mist-skull that passed through him. Jounouchi blinked...

And then the pain hit.

It was like something was shredding his insides, crawling and clawing under his skin, ripping his inner organs and filling his lungs with blood. He tried to scream but could only cough up the red substance that also seemed to flow from his nose and ears. He fell down on his knees, holding his sides as the pain, too slowly, turned into a numb throbbing. He glared through water-filled eyes at the tomb robber.

"Nice," the spirit licked his lips, "You look good like that."

"Shut... up..." Jounouchi struggled to stand up, finally managing and looking at his cards, "I... summon Command Knight (1200/1900) in attack position," a woman wearing a cape and a red armour stood between his other two monsters. It pulled out its sword and lifted it high. The blade flashed and the Knight closed its eyes momentarily, before re-sheathing it, "When there are other monsters on my side of the field, you can't choose Command Knight as an attack target. Also, when it's face-up all my Warrior tribe monsters' attack is increased by 400."

"Oh? Getting pumped up, are we?" the tomb robber's attitude still didn't change.

_What the hell is he planning?_ "I attack Death Camel with Blade Knight (2000/1000)!" _Let's see how well _you_ can handle the pain,_ the monster started charging forward.

"Aww! You're still so naive," the spirit laughed, "I activate a Trap card, Earthbound Spirit's Invitation! With this, I can choose your target."

See-through hands appeared from the card, switching the places of Death Camel and Pyramid Turtle. Blade Knight's sword struck down, cutting the Turtle in half. It let out a dying howl and the pyramid on its back started to crack. Jounouchi could hear screeching and roaring coming from inside of it.

"With Pyramid Turtle's effect I can special summon one monster of the Undead tribe with 2000 or less defence from my deck," the tomb robber smiled, "I think you'll like this one."

Jounouchi had to cover his eyes as the monster broke free from its prison, causing the shards of the pyramid to fly everywhere. He smelled the same rotting scent that he associated with the Undeads and moved his hand. He could see an all too familiar looking black wings, tail and claws. Blood-red eyes looked down at him and the dragon roared, flashing its row of teeth.

"I special summon Red-Eyes Undead Dragon."

-x-x-x-

**Glossary**

Cry of the Living Dead = Call of the Haunted

Earthbound Spirit's Invitation = Call of the Earthbound

Red-Eyes Undead Dragon = Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon

**Author's notes:** Unlike most YGO-fanfictions make you think, Atem's eyes aren't red when he's in Yuugi's body. He had red eyes when he was the Pharaoh, but since it's Yuugi's body he's using, naturally he has the same 'colours' as his vessel (like the light skin-tone and purple eyes). I decided to add the red eyes, anyway, as a sign of Atem using his powers. Remember, he can also create illusions and activate the Shadow Game like the thiefBakura. He used these skills when he punished the losers in the manga and when he uses Mind Crush.

And, of course, the Zombie type monsters are called the Undead tribe in Japan.


	7. The Gamble

**Author's notes:** I am so, so, very, awfully sorry for not updating for _two freaking years!_ But think about it this way; if you kill me now, there will _never_ be any more updates. I hope making this chapter seven pages long (instead of the usual 5-6 pages) kind of quenches your blood-lust. Right? I'm looking at you, the one reader who actually knows where I live. You know who you are.

**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** This is to those of you who have been reading this story before this update. I know that I said I'd use the US names of the cards, but I'm taking that back and using the Japanese names (translated) instead. This is because of a plot point later on, that doesn't really make sense unless I use certain card's Japanese name. I've also re-read the earlier chapters, checked the grammar and fixed some errors (and there were _many,_ I can't belief you people actually _like_ this story, considering how awful the writing was/is), so you might want to go back and read the chapters again now.

-x-x-x-

**Chapter 7 - The Gamble**

Shizuka ran through the streets of Domino, her eyes searching the mass of people to try and find her friends. She had left the boy and the girl in the capable hands of the paramedics and taken off without checking on her brother first. Whatever Katsuya was doing, she was sure she would just get in his way. Not to mention she had seen the other Bakura's antics and he was definitely dangerous. No, the best she could do was to get the others who had more experience of dealing with the darker side of Bakura Ryou.

She noticed that she was almost at the Stadium by now. To her surprise she could see Anzu, Honda and Otogi still arguing at the entrance. They didn't seem to have moved at all and it had already been two hours since the tournament began.

"I told you, we'll go after Yuugi!" Anzu was yelling.

"But Shizuka-chan may need my help."

"_Your_ help?"

"She doesn't need either of your help! She's with Jounouchi!"

"And why should we go after Yuugi? He can take care of himself, right?" Honda asked.

"Because... We just have to!"

"Anzu-chan!" Shizuka ignored the two boys who started fawning over her as soon as she came close. She grabbed the brunette's hand and started dragging the girl after her. Her lungs were burning and she could only gasp out, "Bakura-kun's Ring!"

Fortunately Anzu was able to grasp the situation, "It's controlling him again? Where's Jounouchi?"

"Holding him! Brother needs help!"

Anzu quickened her pace, helping the tired Shizuka to struggle forward. Honda and Otogi caught up with them, "Where are they?" Honda asked.

"Alley near the park," her legs were wobbling now so the boys ran ahead, leaving Anzu to take care of Shizuka. She looked at the brunette, eyes pained, "Will he... hurt my brother?"

Anzu's face was grim, but she tried to give her an encouraging smile, "Don't worry. Jounouchi can take care of himself. He's dealt with Bakura-kun before."

Shizuka swallowed a sob and tried to force her legs to move faster.

-x-x-x-

Jounouchi stared at the monstrosity before him. His brain could only register the huge fangs, claws and the glowing red eyes staring at him. Every fibre of his body was screaming for him to run, but he couldn't move a muscle. His mind was on the verge of insanity, _Calm down,_ he ordered himself, _It can't hurt you. At least not yet._

"It's still your turn," the spirit's voice seemed to come from somewhere far away.

"You," Jounouchi had to swallow some of the blood still trickling down his throat, "What the hell is that?"

"A new version of the Red-Eyes," the dragon lowered its head to allow the spirit to stroke it, "Isn't it lovely?" at Jounouchi's glare the spirit only laughed, "You thought you were the only Red-Eyes user?"

"Well, it was kinda my thing," the fear the dragon's sudden appearance had caused was starting to loosen its grip, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that thing was created just to piss me off."

"You think everything revolves around you?" the spirit's eyes turned cold, "You think you're allowed privileges just because you're somehow special? You think you can decide other's fate?" he wasn't talking to Jounouchi any more, the spirit's eyes looked somewhere far away, full of hatred and despair, "I'll avenge them," he muttered, "I'll quench their thirst for blood and then we can all finally rest," he glared at Jounouchi, "It's your turn, boy!"

Jounouchi wondered what had gotten into the tomb robber, but it was useless to try and fathom the mind of a psychopath, "There's not much I can do," he admitted, "I'll put Blizzard Warrior and Command Knight into defence and end my turn."

Bakura : LP 4000, Death Camel (500/600), Red-Eyes Undead Dragon (2400/2000)

Jounouchi : LP 3200, Blade Knight (2000/1000), Blizzard Warrior (1800/400), Command Knight (1600/1900)

"Draw," the spirit looked at the card and laughed, "I activate a Field spell, Undead World."

Jounouchi gasped when the fog started to suddenly rise and the air got colder. He could faintly see the shapes of tombstones, crosses and mausoleums through the humid air. Something cracked beneath his foot and when he looked down, he could see white skulls and bones scattered on the ground. The smell of death and decaying flesh got even stronger, if possible, and through it all the abyss kept whispering at him, coaxing him. He closed his eyes and tried to breath. His senses were being bombarded with so many things that he didn't know how long he could hold it together. His monsters were now emitting the same rotten smell as the monsters on the spirit's field.

"Undead World's effect," he could hear the tomb robber's voice through the whispering, "All monsters on the field and each of our Graveyards become undead, and we can only tribute summon undead monsters," the spirit's lips twitched into a smile, "This means that the effect of your Command Knight is negated."

Jounouchi glanced at his Disk's monitor to see his warriors' attack return to their original digits. Command Knight seemed to give him an apologetic look before returning its gaze back to the enemy.

"I flip summon Royal Bodyguards (1600/1700)," the spirit announced and the card on the field flipped over, three mummified warriors marching forward, "When the Royal Bodyguards are flip summoned, for that turn their attack and defence is raised by 300. Then, I attack Blade Knight with Red-Eyes Undead Dragon."

The dragon lunged forward, crashing into the warrior so hard that the two flew right past Jounouchi. Red-Eyes tore up the knight's armour, tail lashing around like a whip and smashing against Jounouchi's left shoulder. The bone cracked loudly and Jounouchi fell to his knees, grasping his now useless arm in pain as his Life Points went down.

"On your knees again, boy?" the tomb robber licked his lips, "Like I said, you look good like that."

"I... I activate a Trap card, Time Machine," Jounouchi panted, "When my monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon it back to the field in the same position it was in before its destruction," a structure faintly resembling a sarcophagus appeared on the field, its door opening to reveal Blade Knight.

"Hmm, then I attack Blizzard Warrior with Royal Bodyguards," the three mummies charged forward, their spears easily piercing through the ice warrior's armour, "Since it was in defence position, you won't unfortunately take any damage. I can, however, flip Royal Bodyguards face-down once per turn. This way their effect can be activated again and again. I end my turn."

_Shit! What the hell do I do now?_ Jounouchi cursed. He couldn't think properly through the pain, the atmosphere and the constant whispering telling him to give up. The spirit had three strong monsters. He only had two low-level monsters and none in his hand cards.

Besides, what was he supposed to do? Even if he did manage to turn the tables and win, Bakura would be lost to the Shadow Realm. If he lost, _he_ would be the one in danger. He had been far too close to death the last time he had lost a Shadow Game, he didn't really miss the experience. And how would Bakura survive that place? The guy looked so fragile...

"Draw," it was easier said than done. The arm holding his Duel Disk was broken, hanging uselessly at his side. Somehow Jounouchi was able to reach his deck and draw a card. He looked at it and tried to keep his face calm as he read the card's name.

Self-Destruct Switch.

He had added the card into his deck purely out of spite. They had been arguing, he, Honda and Anzu, about his duelling abilities, so he had added the Trap card, planning to show them that he was just as capable of manipulating the duels as Yuugi was. But using the card was risky. It required precise calculation. Not to mention that the spirit still had one unknown set card on his field. Jounouchi was also unsure about how the rules of the Shadow Game would apply to what he was planning.

_Well, it's not like have anything better planned out,_ "I move Blade Knight into defence position and set two cards," he placed the Self-Destruct Switch and Devil's Dice into their proper slots, "End of turn."

Bakura : LP 4000, Death Camel (500/600), Red-Eyes Undead Dragon (2400/2000), Royal Bodyguards set (1600/1700)

Jounouchi : LP 2400, Blade Knight (1600/1000), Command Knight (1200/1900)

"Draw."

This was it. His biggest gamble. Now it all depended on what cards the tomb robber drew, whether or not he would be intimidated by Jounouchi's two set cards and what the one set card on the spirit's field was. Jounouchi had to keep the plan from showing on his face, which was easy since he was still grimacing from the pain of his insides bleeding and his arm throbbing.

"I summon Immortal Ruler (1800/700)," a skeleton wearing a huge cape and a rosary appeared on the field, "I also flip summon Royal Bodyguards and their effect is activated," the tomb robber grinned manically, "Battle phase, boy. I attack Blade Knight with Red-Eyes!"

"I activate a Trap card!" Jounouchi announced, "Devil's Dice! I get to roll a six-sided die. The result is then multiplied by 100 and subtracted from the attack and defence of your monsters for this turn," _Come on now, please,_ Jounouchi thought as he watched the little devil throw the die. He sighed almost audibly when the die stopped at 4.

"Hmm, my Red-Eyes still has enough power to attack," the spirit pointed out and the dragon lunged forward again. This time Blade Knight was able to keep its place and was crunched to pieces in the undead dragon's jaws without causing damage to Jounouchi.

_I'm sorry for this, Blade Knight,_ Jounouchi thought, _Now I only have one monster on the field, so Command Knight's effect won't protect her any more._

"Red-Eyes' special effect," Jounouchi's eyes widened, "When it destroys a member of the Undead tribe in battle, I can special summon it to my side of the field," the dragon let out a roar and Blade Knight's remains gathered themselves on the spirit's field. The tomb robber smiled, "And naturally, since I special summoned an undead, Everliving Underworld Cannon's effect is activated."

Again, the ghostly skull passed through him, shredding his insides and forcing him on his knees, vomiting blood. Jounouchi looked up at the spirit, "Forgot about that," he coughed.

"Undead World turns everyone into undeads," the tomb robber explained, "Red-Eyes destroys them and its effect brings them back. Then the Everliving Underworld Cannon is activated," he looked at Jounouchi, face set into a cruel smile, "What do you think about my Undead Combo, boy?"

"I really, really hate it," Jounouchi struggled back to his feet. He was sweating and his hands shook violently. He had lost too much blood and didn't know how long he could hold on. He counted the damage in his head. It still wasn't enough. He needed one more blow. The spirit hadn't reacted when he had activated Devil's Dice, so he could probably assume that the set card wasn't a Trap counter.

"I flip Royal Bodyguards into face-down position and end my turn," the spirit announced, "Five monsters on my field, none on yours. Looks like this is it, boy."

"Yeah," he drew a card and looked at it, "I set two cards and end my turn," _Just a little bit more... 600 more..._

Bakura : LP 4000, Death Camel (500/600), Red-Eyes Undead Dragon (2400/2000), Royal Bodyguards set (1600/1700), Immortal Ruler (1800/700), Blade Knight (1600/1000)

Jounouchi : LP 1600, Command Knight (1200/1900)

"It's been a boring duel, boy," the spirit said while drawing his card, "Since the vessel likes to make such a big fuss about you, I thought you'd be a bit entertaining."

That was a weird comment. Why would Bakura... _Never mind! Focus!_

"I flip summon Royal Bodyguards and attack Command Knight with Red-Eyes!" the dragon charged forward.

"Trap card, Magic-Arm Shield!" Jounouchi shouted, "Until the end of this battle phase, I get to control one of your monsters. I choose Immortal Ruler!"

The magical device grabbed the skeleton and placed it in the way of Red-Eyes' attack. The dragon roared in surprise, crushing the skeleton under its weight and accidentally slashing the tomb robber across the face with its tail. The spirit let out a scream as his Life Points dropped to 3400, "_You!_" he glared at Jounouchi, holding his bleeding eye, "How dare you!"

There were two possibilities now. Either the tomb robber would become more cautious, or he would forget about Jounouchi's two other set cards in his fury. Well, Honda _had_ once said that Jounouchi was more like a gambler than a duellist...

"Don't think you're safe yet! I still have three monsters!" the spirit bellowed, "I attack Command Knight with Blade Knight!"

"Trap card, Attack Nullification!" Jounouchi countered, "It's the end of the battle phase!"

"Trap card, The Results of One's Own Deeds!" the spirit smirked, "You get 500 damage for each monster on your field!" there was a huge pressure around him, and Jounouchi could feel more of his bones cracking, "Also, using Red-Eyes' effect I special summon Immortal Ruler. Everliving Underworld Cannon's effect is activated!"

_Finally!_ Jounouchi thought as the mist passed through him and he coughed up more blood, "Trap card, Self-Destruct Switch!"

"W- what!" the spirit stared as the panel appeared before Jounouchi.

"You know, I've been thinking," Jounouchi began, "Whenever we play this game, it's always about 'one of us having to be sacrificed to the Shadow Realm'," he wobbled towards the switch and raised his shaking hand, "So, what do you think would happen if _both_ of our Life Points reached 0 simultaneously?"

"What are you-?"

"Self-Destruct Switch," Jounouchi placed his finger on the switch, "If my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, and the difference is 3000 or more, both of our Life Points become 0."

"You idiot!" the spirit growled, "It's more likely that we _both_ be sacrificed!"

"Yeah, that's the other possibility," Jounouchi smiled, "But at least Bakura won't have to be alone."

"Don't-!"

He pressed the switch.

-x-x-x-

There was the familiar feeling of his soul being ripped from his body, the abyss getting deeper, the whispers louder and the darkness darker.

Then, suddenly, he was lunged back.

Jounouchi fell on the ground when the world turned back to normal, the pressure lifting and his injuries disappearing. He took deep breaths, savouring the feeling of actually being able to _breath_ again, and noticed that even though he had bled so much, his clothes and the alley were clean. The nightmarish illusion was finally over.

There were gasps coming from nearby, and to his relief Jounouchi noticed that the spirit of the Ring (and thus Bakura) was all right. He rose to his feet and laughed when the spirit glared at him.

"Loopholes," he smirked, "Fun, aren't they?"

The tomb robber growled and re-activated his Duel Disk, which only let out one, sad beep before shutting down.

"Nu-uh! Remember the rules. We can't challenge each other again until the semifinals."

"Right," the spirit looked at his Disk, then up to Jounouchi, "I can still kill you, though."

_Well, crap..._

"Jounouchi!"

They both turned to see Honda and Otogi running towards them, with Anzu and Shizuka few paces behind. Jounouchi let out a relieved sigh. Although Yuugi wasn't there, maybe they'd still be able to draw out the real Bakura. He looked back to the spirit of the Ring, who was looking positively disgusted at the small gathering of people.

"Katsuya! Are you all right?" Shizuka lunged herself at her brother, glaring at the tomb robber.

"I'm fine," Jounouchi gently pushed his sister away and looked at the spirit, "Like I said before, let him go."

"And what, prey tell, _you_ people think you can do?"

"Bakura-kun," Anzu coaxed, "Can you hear us? Please, you have to fight him!"

The spirit winced when the real Bakura Ryou, sensing the presence of his friends, doubled his efforts to get out of the soul-room he had been locked in. The spirit growled and stepped forward towards Jounouchi, who quickly pushed his sister behind him. The tomb robber glared at the boy, then smiled wickedly.

"Fine, I'll retreat for now. It's not like I can locate the source of the power when it's not active," he placed his hand on Jounouchi's cheek and felt the boy tense, "But first, a little treat for my vessel."

Jounouchi's eyes widened when the spirit pressed their lips together. He could hear the others gasp in surprise and Shizuka scream 'What are you doing to my brother?' He lifted his hand to stop Shizuka from doing anything. This was the spirit of the Ring they were dealing with. It was better not to antagonize him.

Their lips finally separated and the spirit wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Take care of the vessel for me. I still need him, you know?"

Jounouchi almost fell over when Bakura's body went limp. Automatically he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and lowered him to the ground. He looked up at his friends and sister, who just stared at him in confusion, "What the hell was that?"

-x-x-x-

Bakura Ryou kept banging at the heavy, metal door. He hated this place where his other self always locked him whenever he took over. It was cold and dark and made him feel claustrophobic. He tried to concentrate on the voices he could hear from the other side. There were already few cracks on the metal.

Suddenly the door flew open and his other self walked in, "Change of guard, vessel."

"What did you do this time?" Bakura demanded.

"Good news, you're in the tournament! Have fun with your little friends while you still can."

"You didn't... You didn't hurt anyone, did you?"

"Not more than usual."

Bakura let out a groan and leaned against the door, "Why do you keep doing this? What are you trying to accomplish?" he could feel his other self press against him, lips ghosting over his.

"You're just a vessel," the spirit whispered, "You don't need to know that."

"Go away," Bakura sighed. He was getting so tired of all this...

"Hey, I have something for you," there were lips pressed against his and Bakura glared at his other self. He didn't bother trying to pull away, though, "Tell the boy I'll get back at him later."

"Boy?" but the spirit was already pushing him out of the door.

-x-x-x-

"-kura! Hey, Bakura!"

He opened his eyes and winced at the brightness. There were people around him and he recognised Anzu leaning over him, looking down worriedly. He smiled at his friends weakly.

"Hey. Did I mess up again?"

"Are you feeling all right, Bakura-kun?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, I..." his eyes widened when the 'pillow' he was leaning against moved suddenly, dropping him to the ground. Jounouchi moved into his view and Bakura blushed when he realised whose lap he had been resting on.

"Hey, buddy, sorry about this," Bakura's blush deepened when Jounouchi ripped his dress-shirt open, looking at his chest, "Damn. Looks like it's still in pretty deep."

"That looks painful," Shizuka commented when she saw the spikes of the Millennium Ring stuck into Bakura's flesh.

"I don't really feel it," Bakura assured her, "It must be part of _his _power..."

"_Why_ do you keep wearing that thing when you know what it does to you?" Honda asked, looking at his friend worriedly.

"I... I don't know..." he just... It was like the Ring kept calling him. No matter how many times he got rid of the thing, soon it was back around his neck.

"It's some spell that guy did," Jounouchi explained, "He can't really resist it."

"Yeah," he knew it wasn't just that. If it was just a spell, he should be able to fight it. _Is it that... I don't really _want_ to fight it?_

"Hey, that guy was talking about sensing some strange powers," Jounouchi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "You won't happen to have any idea what he was talking about?"

"No, sorry."

"Right," Jounouchi rose to his feet and rubbed his eyes.

"Yuugi-kun isn't with you?" Bakura wondered.

"He's somewhere in the business district," Jounouchi said, "He was acting pretty weird this morning. I guess if that guy inside of you was able to sense something, the other Yuugi should have been, too. I'll call him later tonight and ask."

"Wait, you're just going to continue the tournament like nothing happened?" Anzu asked, shocked.

"Pretty much. Come on, Shizuka. We were supposed to go get something to eat," he started leading his sister out of the alley.

"I can't believe you!"

"He's right, Anzu," Honda tried to calm her, "I mean, what can we do now? It's best that we just play along and try to be prepared when whatever happens, happens."

"Hmm..." Anzu didn't look satisfied with this, "I'm still going to try and find Yuugi," she informed them before running off. Honda looked at Otogi and the other boy just shrugged, starting to trail after Jounouchi and Shizuka.

"Wait!" Bakura caught up with the two siblings and looked at Jounouchi, "The other me, did he do something to you?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened and Shizuka blushed, "Um..."

"He told me to tell you that he'd get back at you later."

"Oh! Yeah, we duelled, nothing more."

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked, suspicious.

"Hey, you're not worried about me, are you?" Jounouchi tried to distract the other, noting the blush on the pale cheeks, "It was nothing, really," _At least I hope. That thing better not have been some weird mind-control spell or something..._

"Well, if you're sure you're all right..."

"Would you like to come and eat with us, Bakura-kun?" Shizuka asked.

"No, I..." he looked at the Duel Disk on his arm and sighed, "I guess I'll go read the rules for this tournament, since I'm apparently participating."

"Must be tough for you," Jounouchi smiled sympathetically.

"Mm..." Bakura said non-committally and started walking towards the nearest game shop. Frankly, he didn't know what to make of his situation any more. The Millennium Ring and its spirit had been messing with his head and life for so long that he really didn't care as long as no one got hurt.

And an attitude like that couldn't possibly be good.

-x-x-x-

**Glossary**

Devil's Dice = Skull Dice

Magic-Arm Shield = Magical Arm Shield

Royal Bodyguards = Royal Keeper

Self-Destruct Switch = Self-Destruct Button

The Results of One's Own Deeds = Just Desserts

Undead World = Zombie World

**Author's notes:** The effect of Self-Destruct Switch actually says that the difference in Life Points needs to be 7000 or more, but that's just because in real life YGO card game you start with 8000 LP. Since you start with only 4000 in my story, I thought it was fair that I changed that.

Please note that Shizuka's reaction to thiefBakura kissing her brother wasn't because of "OMG a guy is kissing my brother", but because of "OMG a psychotic madman is doing something to my brother". I really like Shizuka, and I'm even trying to make Anzu and gang be more useful than they originally are in the manga.

I can finally take a short break from the duels, but now it's time for the chapters crammed with historical facts...


End file.
